


Очки

by Serpen



Category: Loveless
Genre: Canon - Anime, M/M, Not Manga Compliant, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-05
Updated: 2006-07-05
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpen/pseuds/Serpen
Summary: Ломая очки, всегда досадуешь. Особенно когда они не твои.





	Очки

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор:** Serpen (до 2012 г. - Serpensortia)  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Disclaimer:** Аниме Loveless принадлежит студии J.С. Staff  
>  **Размещение:** нет.  
> 

У очков Соби слишком длинные дужки. Рицка не знает, почему так, но точно уяснил, что очечника у Соби из-за этого нет и не предвидится. Соби сказал, что нужного размера не нашел.  
Рицка думает, что ему просто лень искать,но ничего не говорит по этому поводу.  
В круглых, отблескивающих на солнце линзах сильные диоптрии, поэтому Соби не всегда носит оправу, чаще, встретив Рицку из школы и взяв за руку, свободной рукой убирает ее в карман. И во время боев иногда тоже снимает очки, когда не уверен, что противники не будут использовать всякие запрещенные приемы. Тогда Рицка смотрит за другой парой во все глаза, словно это улучшит Соби зрение. А что, использует же он как-то рицкину силу, кто знает, может, через нее и взгляд сфокусировать можно? У Рицки ведь с глазами все в порядке!  
  
Когда Соби заканчивает поединки и оборачивается к своей Жертве, чтобы спросить, считать ли бой оконченным, он после схватки с Ямато и Коей всегда так делает, Рицка не может понять выражение его лица. Оно как будто растерянное. Он долго гадает о причине, раз за разом. Бои они неизменно выигрывают, и его недоумение усиливается. В конце концов однажды он спрашивает:  
\- Почему ты так смотришь?  
Соби пожимает плечами, щелчком пальцев сворачивая Систему:  
\- Как, Рицка?  
\- Ну… - он не находится с ответом. - Словно только что проснулся. Мы же сражались сейчас!  
Соби улыбается и вынимает из кармана очки:  
\- Я не вполне четко вижу, поэтому тебе так кажется. Поверь, спать мне совершенно не хочется.  
Рицка растерянно хмурится, вспоминая, что когда они с Соби гуляют вместе, на том тоже часто нет очков. И лицо у него тогда совсем не такое.  
Соби краем глаза следит за ним, потом дотрагивается до плеча:  
\- Идем. Давно пора ужинать.  
Они не оглядываются на поверженную пару: Боец склонился над потерявшей сознание Жертвой и делает ей искусственное дыхание.  
  
Вчера Соби снял и уже хотел сунуть очки в карман пальто, он всегда кладет их туда или в нагрудный карман рубашки, но передумал. Протянул их Рицке и попросил:  
\- Ты не мог бы прибрать?  
Рицка удивился, но взял оправу и спрятал в школьную сумку. И одну из линз придавило углом учебника по математике, так, что по стеклу разбежалась паутина трещин.  
  
Знал ведь, что нельзя на дно класть, ругал он себя потом весь вечер. Знал!  
  
Соби, правда, попросил не расстраиваться, потому что он регулярно чинит очки. Раз в три-четыре месяца они обязательно или падают, или вот так же раздавливаются университетскими книгами, или на них, не заметив, садится Кио. Но утешения на Рицку не подействовали. Он только мрачно вздыхал и отворачивался.  
А потом его посетила мысль. Он встал, отложил том манги, которую машинально перелистывал, и пошел искать линейку.  
  
*****  
Рицка отпрашивается у Шинономе-сэнсей с последних двух уроков, чтобы подгадать и вернуться к тому времени, как они кончатся. Соби его встретит и ни о чем не догадается. О том, где находится магазин, он расспросил Яёи, тот объяснил и даже план, как пройти, набросал.  
Рицка бродит вдоль прилавков, пока не понимает, что на глаз ничего не понятно. Так, наверное, Соби и выбирал, думает он мрачно.  
Он не знает, на кого сердится больше. На Соби, который взрослый, а ведет себя временами по-дурацки, или на себя за вчерашнее происшествие. Соби сказал, что уже сегодня по дороге из школы они заберут оправу из мастерской. Ну и что? В этот-то раз его вина, что Соби над конспектами щурится.  
Решившись, Рицка достает из сумки линейку, на ней отмечена фломастером яркая точка. Потом ловит взгляд улыбчивой продавщицы:  
\- Простите… вы не могли бы мне помочь?  
  
*  
Рицка безошибочно находит Соби глазами, спускаясь с Яёи и Юйко со школьного крыльца. О том, что они только что встретились в коридоре, Рицка уже взял с них слово молчать. Он смотрит на Соби: тот напряженно вглядывается в толпу расходящихся школьников, и взгляд у него будто непроснувшийся. От напряжения, наверное, вдруг осеняет Рицку. Боится пропустить.  
Он вскидывает руку, он так обычно не делает, и даже с двадцати шагов видит, как лицо Соби проясняется.  
Рицка подходит ближе, и Соби привычно чуть склоняет голову, сверху вниз вглядываясь в него. Это такое приветствие без слов, Рицка давно не удивляется. Он кивает в ответ:  
\- Привет, - и исподлобья следит, как Соби поведет себя дальше. Тот вытягивает руку, на которой бликуют починенными стеклами очки:  
\- Вот видишь, ты напрасно беспокоился, Рицка. Я уже был в мастерской.  
Рицка смотрит на оправу и хмыкает. Потом открывает сумку, сосредоточенно шарит в ней, поднимает голову и привычно краснеет.  
  
Соби удивленно принимает из его вспотевшей ладони продолговатый футляр и недоуменно разглядывает, а Рицка выдает отрепетированно-небрежным тоном заготовленную фразу: - Мне, знаешь, неохота волноваться еще и об этом, Соби. На. Я нашел под твои дужки очечник.

 


End file.
